Kombinasi Cinta
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Kazune menyukai Jin. Dan Jin menyukai Kazune. Hubungan mereka terhubung saat mengerjakan tugas seni melalui pertanyaan yang mengombinasi cinta mereka / bad summary / Special birthday fic for anaracchi / Judul tidak sesuai dengan isinya / YAOI! / DLDR!


"_**Ohayou gozaimasu**_, Kazune!"

Seorang pria bersurai _**blonde**_ dengan iris biru safir itu menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan iris seperti mata kucing.

"_**Ohayou mo **_Jin. _**O genki desu ka**_?" balas Kazune sambil menatap Jin yang kebetulan satu kelas dan teman sebangku.

"_**Genki desu**_. _**Anata wa**_?" balas Jin.

Kazune meletakkan tasnya, tepat disamping bangku Jin, "_**Genki mo**_. _**Arigatou gozaimasu**_," lalu ia menatap ke seluruh kelas, "Waw, apa yang terjadi di kelas kita? Apa semua murid terkena penyakit?"

"Mana ku tahu, dan lagipula, cepat sekali kau datang ke sekolah, kau kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Hari ini aku piket kelas, kau juga kan? Dan jam rumahku kehabisan . Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah dibiasakan mandiri oleh kedua orang tuaku bukan?" balas Kazune, "Kau sendiri, biasanya kau selalu datang tepat saat bel berbunyi,"

"Hari ini ayahku berangkat, nanti tidak ada yang mengantar, jadi aku pergi lebih pagi," jawab Jin.

"Ohh, lebih baik kita mulai saja piketnya, Karin, Kazusa, dan Miyon itu kerjanya lamban sekali," ujar Kazune.

"Baiklah, kau menyapu kelas, dan aku membersihkan kaca jendela," ujar Jin membagi tugas masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil sapu dan kain lap ya! Kau tunggu di sini saja!" seru Kazune yang langsung berlari keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Jin seorang diri di dalam kelas.

Jin menatap Kazune yang telah menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapannya, lalu sesaat ia bergumam, "Entah mengapa setiap kali bersamamu, aku merasakan sesuatu sensasi yang begitu aneh. Apa ini yang namanya ... cinta, eh, benarkah?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kombinasi Cinta**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC, AR, Yaoi! Kazune x Jin, full of gajeness, and another warning. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kazune dan Jin masih membersihkan kelas berdua. Mereka juga telah mendapat berita kalau Karin sedang sakit demam tinggi dan Miyon yang harus pulang ke Korea dengan alasan menjenguk neneknya yang sakit keras.

"Huff ... masa cuman gara-gara mereka yang lain tidak piket tapi mereka tidak membantu kita?" gerutu Jin sambil mengelap kaca jendela yang terakhir.

"Begitulah resiko jika kau mendapat giliran piket. Dan mereka dengan seenaknya mengotori kelas yang sudah dibersihkan? Seenggaknya kita merasakan bagaimana lelahnya membersihkan kelas," terang Kazune.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Jin.

"Sama, aku juga tidak mengerti apa perkataanku barusan," timpal Kazune.

Jin _**facepalm**_, "Kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa kau bicara?" tanya Jin.

"Tes suara," jawab Kazune ngawur yang membuat Jin_** sweatdrop**_.

'_**Tes suaranya kok sebegitu panjangnya ya?**_' batin Jin.

"Hoi Jin, jangan melamun, lebih baik kita selesaikan berdua. Lama sekali untuk menunggu Kazusa," ujar Kazune.

"Dia kenapa mirip sekali denganmu ya? Padahal kalian tidak kembar," tanya Jin.

"Mana aku tahu. Dan itu bukan urusanku," jawab Kazune.

"_**Nee**_ Kazune," panggil Jin yang kini sedang membersihkan meja menggunakan kemoceng.

Sudah banyak siswa yang berdatangan, membuat kelas sedikit kotor. Yep, lima menit lagi maka akan masuk kelas.

"Hn? Apa Jin?" sahut Kazune yang .

"Kau masih ingat tugas melukis dari Karasuma-_**sensei**_?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu aku masih mengingatnya, toh itu satu-satunya tugas yang belum aku kerjakan sama sekali," jawab Kazune, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kita kerjakan bersama sore nanti, bagaimana?" saran Jin, "Batas akhir pengumpulan kan tinggal dua hari,"

"Umm, boleh juga. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu, jam tujuh malam, oke?" ujar Kazune.

"Baiklah Kazune, akan aku tunggu. Jangan sampai terlambat," ujar Jin.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan terlambat," ucap Kazune dengan sombongnya sambil membusungkan dada hingga nyungsep ke belakang.

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja? Punggungmu tidak sakit kan?" tanya Jin dengan _**baka**_nya. Ya kalau punggung menghantam tanah dengan keras yang pasti sakit, kecuali kalau termasuk dalam golongan moluska.

"Ya sakitlah,_** baka**_! Bantu aku berdiri!" perintah Kazune dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Yang membuat kau nyungsep ke belakang kan dirimu sendiri, ya kau harus bangkit sendiri!" balas Jin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Yang memerah tentunya.

Kazune bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya menjadi berdiri, lalu membalikkan badannya, membuat tubuhnya membelakangi Jin, "Kau kejam sekali Jin,"

"Okelah, aku minta maaf. Jarang aku minta maaf kepada orang lain tahu," ujar Jin.

"Kau jual mahal sekali," sahut Kazune yang masih membelakangi Jin. Wah, kalian berdua sama-sama_** tsundere**_ ya? #ganyambung

TENG! TENG! TENG! ES SEKOTENG DUA RIBU RUPIAH, YANG MAU BELI SILAHKAN, KALAU GAK MAU BELI GUE BOGEM!

Jin dan Kazune _**sweatdrop**_ berjamaah, diikuti oleh semua siswa serta _**sensei**_-_**sensei**_ di Sakuragaoka _**Junior High School**_ tersebut.

'_**Memang sih kemarin dari pengumuman kemarin ada niat kepala sekolah untuk mengganti bunyi bel, tapi gak nyolong dari tukang jual sekoteng sewaktu(?) juga kali,**_' batin Kazune gaje. Kenapa gak setempat? Karena udah _**mainstream**_~

'_**Seelit inikah sekolah tercinta (baca : menyebalkan) kita?**_' batin Jin gak kalah gaje.

Karena bel masuk—yang amat sangat gaje nan 'menakjubkan' itu—telah berbunyi, semua siswa di kelas Kazune dan Jin pun duduk di atas meja mereka masing-masing. Kenapa di atas meja? Bosan jadi anak alim yang duduk di kursi, jadi duduk di atas meja biar greget(?) XD—

"WEI SEMUA MURID! DUDUK DI KURSI MASING-MASING!"

—err, sepertinya para murid itu tidak bisa duduk di atas meja lagi, dikarenakan seorang kepala sekolah telah datang dengan wajah yang sangarrr.

"Sudah lima belas kali kalian satu kelas duduk di atas meja! Kalian semua mau menghancurkan citra sekolah, hah?!" bentak kepala sekolah itu dengan 'woles'nya.

Wew, ternyata perilaku duduk di atas meja bagi kelas Kazune dan Jin itu bukan yang pertama kalinya ya?

"Sekarang cepat duduk di kursi kalian sampai _**sensei**_ yang mengajar kalian masuk," perintah sang kepala sekolah.

"Nanti mbah," ujar satu kelas dengan kurang ajarnya.

"SEKARANG!" seru kepala sekolah dengan teriakan yang sanggup memecahkan kaca di toko kaca.

"_**Hai**_," ujar satu kelas lemas.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku ketinggalan episode dua dari _**anime**_ baru!" seru kepala sekolah sambil menepuk keningnya lalu berlari keluar dengan kecepatan seperti dikejar hantu, meninggalkan satu kelas yang cengo.

'_**Ternyata kepala sekolah kita ... otaku?**_' batin satu kelas yang entah kenapa bisa sama yang tentunya disertai dengan mulut yang menganga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kombinasi Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut _**blonde**_ dengan iris biru safirnya yang _**kawaii moe moe**_ cyiin~(?) kini telah berada di depan pintu rumah kediaman Kuga.

Saat ia ingin memencet bel di samping pintu rumah itu, ia dengan cepat langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

'_**Entah kenapa perasaanku berkata kalau bel rumah Jin bakal aneh,**_' batin Kazune.

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama di depan pintu dan lagipula kedua kakinya juga sudah merasa lelah, Kazune pun memencet bel tersebut.

Ding dong—

"Wah, belnya normal ternyata," ujar Kazune dan langsung terkejut ketika mendengarkan bunyi selanjutnya.

—_**munen iaradao nega watanda, sumureo edo suyong absa.**_

"Aku tarik lagi ucapanku! Mana ini malam Jumat!" seru Kazune yang ber-asdfghjkl-ria dan langsung merinding mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan bel tersebut, "Wew, ini kan lagu H*de a*d S*ek karya S*eU di V*cal*id kan? Ternyata ada penggemar V*cal*id selain aku!" seru Kazune riang. Wah Kazune ... OOC akut sekali kau di _**fic**_ ini.

Cklek!

"_**Yo**_ Kazune! Setelah aku menunggumu, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Jin ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Seperti janjimu, jam tujuh malam," ujar Kazune, "Dan tadi bel rumahmu ..."

"Yep! Bagus bukan?" tanya Jin.

"Emm, i-iya, bagus," jawab Kazune, tapi batinnya berkata lain, '_**Aku gak menyangka kau punya bel V*cal*id! Gaje banget tau!**_' batin Kazune berucap.

"Oh ya, silahkan masuk Kazune," ujar Jin sambil mempersilahkan Kazune masuk ke rumah, err, ralat, _**mansion**_nya.

"Kau sendirian lagi, eh?" tanya Kazune.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Jin.

Kazune hanya bisa takjub setelah masuk dan melihat isi rumah Jin. Ia tahu keluarga Kuga termasuk keluarga menengah ke atas.

Namun Jin tak pernah bahagia dengan harta kedua orang tuanya yang tak bisa dihitung jari lagi. Ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya pergi pagi dan pulang malam, sangat jarang sekali Jin bisa bersama orang tuanya walaupun hanya lima belas menit.

"Nah, ayo ke kamarku," ajak Jin sambil menaiki tangga di rumahnya dan Kazune mengekor dibelakangnya.

Saat sudah memasuki kamar Jin, Kazune langsung meletakkan perlengkapan melukis di atas meja kecil milik Jin atas izin Jin tentunya.

"Kamarmu tidak pernah berubah saat terakhir kali aku mengunjungi rumahmu," ujar Kazune.

"Kamarku memang berbentuk seperti ini sejak lima tahun terakhir," ucap Jin, "Nah, ayo kita mulai melukis,"

Kazune mengeluarkan palet, kuas, cat minyak, dan segala peralatan melukis lainnya dari tas yang ia bawa, sementara Jin juga mengeluarkan peralatan melukisnya dari atas meja belajarnya.

Untuk sekarang mereka masih belum disuruh melukis di kanvas oleh Karasuma-_**sensei**_—_**sensei**_ seni mereka—jadi mereka menggunakan buku gambar yang besar agar bisa melukis.

"_**Nee**_ Kazune," panggil Jin sambil menumpahkan sedikit cat minyak pada palet miliknya.

"Hm? Apa?" sahut Kazune yang kini sudah memoleskan kuasnya di atas buku gambar yang juga ia bawa sendiri.

"Menurutmu, apa kuning dan biru itu cocok?" tanya Jin, namun yang anehnya adalah wajah Jin memerah saat menanyakan hal itu.

Kazune meletakkan kuasnya lagi diatas palet yang belum diberi warna dari cat minyak, lalu tangan kanannya menopang dagu seolah memasang pose berpikir.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama sekitar tujuh menit, Kazune mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mungkin cocok, apalagi kalau biru safir dan kuning emas," tambah Kazune.

"Oh, _**arigatou**_," ujar Jin dengan wajah yang masih memerah, "Aku permisi ke kamar mandi dulu ya? Tolong jaga peralatanku sebentar, aku ingin buang air kecil," pesan Jin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kombinasi Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin membasuh wajahnya ketika sudah memasuki kamar mandi yang memang sudah berada di kamarnya, lalu sesekali ia menatap kaca yang berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahku memerah seperti tadi? Aku sangat malu," ujar Jin sambil membasuh wajahnya lagi, seolah berusaha menghilangkan warna merah di wajahnya, "Perasaan ini ... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang pria,"

Cklek!

Jin membuka pintu kamar mandinya, lalu melihat Kazune yang menatapnya sambil sedikit menggerutu kesal.

"Gezzzz, buang air kecil sampai lima belas menit?" gerutu Kazune.

"Ehehe, _**gomen**_, tadi aku ketiduran," ujar Jin dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal—

"Um, ya sudah, ayo kita mulai lagi,"—dan dengan bodohnya Kazune mempercayainya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Pekerjaan Kazune masih setengah jadi—akibat tadi harus mengulang dari awal karena cat minyak berwarna hitam yang tumpah ke kertas gambarnya—sementara pekerjaan Jin sudah hampir siap.

"Jin," panggil Kazune.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahut Kazune.

"Menurutmu, apa kucing dan burung itu cocok? Karena setahuku kucing bisa memakan burung," tanya Kazune, namun sama seperti Jin, wajahnya memerah.

Jin tahu Kazune suka dengan burung, sementara dirinya suka dengan kucing—kalau masuk ke halaman belakang rumah Jin, kalian mungkin akan terkejut karena hampir semua jenis kucing Jin koleksi—namun apa artinya itu?

"Tentu saja cocok," jawab Jin. Ah, wajahnya memerah tidak karuan lagi, "Tapi setahuku kucing tidak pernah makan burung,"

"Benar juga sih," ujar Kazune, "Burung bisa terbang menghindari sang kucing,"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelah Jin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kazune. Tadi Jin bertanya tentang kecocokan warna, sekarang Kazune bertanya tentang kecocokan binatang. Ini tandanya apa?

'_**Sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat,**_' batin Jin, "Emm, Kazune.

"Ya Jin? Ada apa?" sahut Kazune. Ternyata pekerjaan mereka berdua sudah selesai rupanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ... kalau sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Entah kenapa perasaan ini timbul ketika aku bersamamu," terang Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, "_**Suki da yo**_, Kazune ..."

Kazune tercengang mendengar perkataan Jin, "Ka-Kau bodoh Jin ..."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, menyukai sesama pria," ujar Jin.

"Bukan begitu. Kau itu bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari dulu? Aku juga sebenarnya ... menyukaimu sejak lama,"

Deg!

Jantung Jin berdetak kencang seolah ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini, membalas perasaannya?

Jin memeluk Kazune dengan cepat, lalu menindih Kazune dengan posisi Jin diatas Kazune, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Kazune.

Kazune tidak memberontak, melainkan menikmati ciuman mereka. Ciuman pertamanya ... direbut oleh sahabat lamanya, sahabat yang juga menyukainya.

Jin melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu mereka berdua sama-sama menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin akibat ciuman yang berlangsung sekitar tiga menit.

'_**Aku mencintaimu, Kazune, sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu,**_' batin Jin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note **_:

Ini ... fic apa ya _**desu**_? :3

_**YAOIIIIII DESUU**_! KYAAAA! YUKINA BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK BIKIN ADEGAN BEGINIANNN _**DESU**_! *teriak gaje* (lah? Terus kenapa kau buat? -_-")

_**Yosha**_! _**This is special birthday fic for**_ **anaracchi**, _**the author that makes this fandom more famous because her interesting and awesome stories**_. _**Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu**_, Anara-_**sama**_! XD _**Sorry if this fic was bad and not make you proud in your birthday**_ :(

Menurut kalian, judul _**fic**_ ini cocok gak sama isinya_** desu**_? Soalnya Yukina bingung ngasih judulnya apa dan kebetulan ini bikinnya tadi pagi (aduhh, sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu Yukina gasengaja ngapus dokumen untuk _**fic**_ ultah Anara-_**sama**_ dan lupa buat ulang hingga hari ini bahkan sampai-sampai Yukina lupa tanggal ultah Anara-_**sama**_ dan mungkin banyak _**typo desu**_ #plak untung aja ingat karena lihat memo _**desu**_ XD), waktunya udah mepet dan sekarang sudah malam _**desu**_, jadi Yukina ngasih judulnya asal _**desu**_, _**gomen ne gomen ne **_U,U

Kalau kalian gasenang sama _**yaoi desu**_, jangan _**flame**_ untuk kali ini, oke _**desu**_? Soalnya Yukina sudah tulis '_**Don't like? Don't read!**_' kalau kalian baca baik-baik sebelum membaca isinya_** desu**_. Jadi, sebelum Anda meng-_**flame fic**_ Yukina _**desu**_, baca dulu _**warning**_nya, jangan asal _**flame desu**_. Yukina cukup prihatin dengan seorang _**author**_ di _**fandom**_ sebelah _**desu**_, padahal dia sudah menuliskan kalimat '_**Don't like? Don't read!**_' di _**warning**_nya _**desu**_, tapi tetap aja di-_**flame**_ karena berbau _**yaoi desu**_.

Dan ayo _**minna**_! Terapkan sistem BFRS (Baca _**Fanfic Review**_ Selalu) _**desu**_! Kalian gak tahu ya betapa sakit hatinya kalau seorang author yang sudah capek-capek membuat _**fic**_ tapi kalian cuman baca dan gak _**review desu**_? (pengalaman sendiri m(_ _)m) Menurut sebagian besar _**author desu**_, _**review**_ itu membangun dan menyemangati para_** author**_ agar membuat _**fic**_ lagi _**desu**_! Ini juga teguran buat _**silent reader desu**_!

Kalau kalian (bagi yang _**login**_) dan me_**review fic **_seorang _**author desu**_, mungkin saja _**author**_ itu akan mengecek akun kalian _**desu**_, dan akan membaca dan me_**review fic**_ kalian _**desu**_, impas kan _**desu**_? Gaada ruginya kan_** desu**_? (Kenapa A/N jadi begini? -_-")

Nggg, satu lagi _**desu**_. Tolong kasih kritik dan saran untuk _**fic**_ Yukina, oke _**desu**_? Yukina sadar diri kalau Yukina masih superrrrrrr _**newbie**_ bersama Shiro sebagai _**author desu**_. Mohon bantuannya! *_**ojigi**_*

Oh yaaaa, seperti biasa, Yukina buat _**omake**_. Gamau baca ya gapapa. _**Alert**_ : _**Maybe yaoi scenes**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karena orang tua Kazune harus berangkat ke Brazil, mau tidak mau Kazune harus menginap di rumah Jin untuk sementara waktu, dan dengan cepat Jin menyetujuinya. Lagipula orang tua Jin juga menyetujuinya, agar Kazune bisa selalu menemani Jin di rumahnya.

Dan ketika berada di kamar Jin, semuanya berubah ...

Saat itu sehabis mandi, Kazune tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Jin yang hanya memakai kaus dalam, untung saja Kazune sudah memakai baju sehabis mandi di kamar mandi, jadi apa hubungannya?

"J-Jin?" panggil Kazune.

"Nah, kau duduk dulu di sampingku," ujar Jin sambil menepuk pelan tempat tidur yang ia duduki.

Kazune pun mengikuti perintah Jin, "Ada apa Jin?"

Jin mendorong Kazune dengan paksa dan kini mereka dalam posisi tindihan lagi seperti waktu 'itu'. Kazune yang terkejut itu tak bisa memberontak karena pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh Jin seutuhnya.

"Izinkan aku menciummu satu lagi, tapi kali ini lebih romantis," desah napas Jin bisa dirasakan oleh Kazune tepat di wajahnya.

Kazune hanya bisa menutup matanya saat sebuah bibir yang amat manis nan lembut menyentuh bibir merahnya. Dan kini ia bisa merasakan lidah Jin yang berusaha memasuki mulutnya.

Dan saat ini, mereka tengah berperang lidah, lalu sesaat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah dan semakin memerah seiring berjalannya waktu, seolah-olah berusaha bersaing siapa yang dapat menunjukkan wajah malu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kazune, sungguh, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. _**Aishiteru**_," ujar Jin setelah habis menghirup oksigen karena ciuman tadi.

"Aku juga Jin. _**Aishiteru mo**_," ujar Kazune, "Mau tidur satu ranjang tanpa baju dan celana?" tawar Kazune.

"Bisa dicoba," terima Jin.

Yep, malam itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kejadian yang romantis, menurut mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The real owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
